


Bubblegum Bitch

by Cant_actually_write_forshit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cissexism, F/M, High School AU, Parental Abuse, Transmisogyny, What Have I Done, light BDSM in later chapters, trans!Meg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_actually_write_forshit/pseuds/Cant_actually_write_forshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Shirley has had a crush on Meg Masters since second grade, but never could work up the courage to say so. Now it's senior year and time is running out before everyone graduates and goes their separate ways. Meanwhile Meg has a dirty secret that is threatening to destroy her from the inside out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Diary, I met a boy* (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I had this song stuck in my head and had just gotten an account on here, so this idea just kind of happened. Fair warning, if my past attempts to write stories is anything to go by, this will start promising, then at some point I will run out of steam and the writing quality will go down the drain and the reading experience will be nothing but frustrating. Hence, my screen name. You have been warned.

Castiel met Samuel Masters at recess in second grade. Sam was the new kid at school and had't had the chance to make friends. Castiel had one, and Dean Winchester managed to get himself sick for the first day of school. So that day he too had been alone on the playground as well. Now, Laurence wasn't the most progressive of towns by a long shot, so Cas (as Dean liked to call him since he had trouble pronouncing Castiel) had not heard the term gay before (and certainly never bisexual), so it didn't occur to him until years later that he had had a crush on the new kid. Regardless, by the time the second graders were called in, Castiel's total number of friends had gone up to two.  
Eventually, he gained more friends, but Sam and Dean remained his two closest (although they did not get along nearly so well, which Cas found slightly funny considering that Sam had the same name as Dean's little brother to whom he was devoted). But everything changed at fifth grade graduation. 

 

Most of the boys wore dress pants and a button down shirt for the ceremony. Castiel and two other boys had managed to acquire suits they or a sibling had worn to a wedding or funeral (Castiel's had been worn by his older brother Michael for the latter reason and he had cried for an hour before they had managed to coax him into it). But Sam had no intentions of wearing anything like that. She (because thinking of herself as a boy had always made her shudder) had gone to her mother and begged her to let her wear a dress instead. She hadn't really expected to get her way, but her mother had been surprisingly understanding when she had come to her crying about wanting to wear a dress like the other girls. So now she was going to go stand with the other kids while her mom told the principal that he was under no circumstances to call her daughter to the stage as Samuel, the name on the registration form be damned. She spotted Castiel with Dean and a few other friends and ran over to show off her new dress.  
She was met by stunned looks and snickers. "What are you wearing a dress for? Boys don't wear dresses." Sam didn't catch who said it but she was drawn up short. "I'm not a boy," she answered quietly. It was Cas who answered back, "Of course you are!"  
She felt tears welling up, so she turned and ran. She couldn't see a thing by the time she found her mother. They left without attending the ceremony.

 

Castiel didn't understand what had happened to his friend that day, but when he had tried to see him, no Her, HER mother had told him that Sam hadn't left her room since and that now was not a good time. He made a few other attempts to visit, but was never let in. He apologized to Mrs. Masters, and she promised she would pass it along, but it didn't change the hollow feeling in his chest.  
When sixth grade started, there was no mistaking his former friend for a boy. Her wardrobe had changed completely and she was wearing eyeliner and a light shade of lip gloss. Castiel found her at her locker and tried to apologize properly. "Sam," he started, but she cut him off.  
"It's Meg now," she said flatly before shutting her locker and turning away. He didn't follow.

 

In eighth grade, Meg's mom died. Castiel didn't find out. They hadn't spoken for two years. But that day Meg's life took a turn for the worst. Her father, Azazel, had had his eye on his "son" for some time, and when "son" became daughter, it only got worse. His late wife had always kept too close an eye on him for him to do more than brush a had just a bit to far up Meg's thigh, but now that she was gone, there wasn't anything to stop him from taking advantage of his freak of a daughter. Meg would have run. She would've called CPS and turned him in, except for one small detail. If she went into the foster system, she could say goodbye to hormone treatments, puberty suppressants or anything else she needed. There was no way the government would pay for such expensive and "unnecessary" procedures. Azazel knew exactly how important her transition was to her, so he was careful to remind her that he could stop providing for her at any time if she didn't do everything he asked or told anyone what was happening. Meg steadily withdrew further and further from her peers. Her grades plummeted until she was barely passing her classes. Her teachers and counselor wrote the change off as grief over her mother's death and offered little more than pitying smiles and "just give it some time"s. But it never did get better. Not for Meg.


	2. I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this yesterday and apparently people are actually reading it (or at least clicking on it before deciding not to). Either way, it's the weekend and I have time, so here's an update.

"Cassy, you have been crushing on that girl for as long as I've known you. It is your senior year and prom is three months away. If you don't talk to her, I will." Castiel's step-brother, Balthazar, had an annoying habit of bringing up Meg whenever Cas least expected it. In fact, a couple of his relationships had ended after Balthazar insinuated that Cas' significant other was a consolation prize because he couldn't be with the one he really wanted (April had taken it especially badly). It was infuriating.  
"You do know she hates me right?" Castiel said stiffly. The worst part about this conversation was that Balthazar actually would deliver on his threat. And knowing how easily Balz seemed to pick up girls, he'd end up finding a way to go to prom with Meg despite the fact that he was a junior and couldn't go unless a senior bought the ticket for him. Just to prove to Castiel that he could.  
"Yes, yes. You said something stupid seven years ago and now she will never ever overlook it ever." Put that way, it did sound sort of ridiculous. Balthazar rolled his eyes, "Get your head out of your arse and ask her to the fucking dance."

Fifth period chemistry was both a blessing and a curse for two reasons. One was that it was taught by Dr. Crowley (and heaven help you if you accidentally called him Mr.), who was certainly one of the more interesting teachers at the school, and loved to see things explode as much as any of the students. The class was never boring - that was the upside. The downside was that Crowley was also one of the harshest teachers, who seemed to take an obscene amount of pleasure from tormenting his students. Somebody left his class in tears at least twice a month, and there was no getting on Crowley's good side. He became immediately suspicious of anyone who seemed too happy in his class, and made an effort to pick out those who tried to be inconspicuous. No one who tried to be flippant with him ever kept it up for long. Rumor had it the record was a month and a half before the kid never spoke in that class again. The second reason was that it was the only class Castiel shared with Meg. He liked the excuse to see her on a regular basis without feeling like a stalker for doing so (not that he did stalk her, he only knew where her locker was because he happened to pass her opening it. It wasn't creepy or anything. It wasn't). But at the same time, the way she seemed to carefully avoid even looking at him, let alone speaking felt like a punch to the stomach.  
When the bell rang to signal the start of class, Dr. Crowley began to detail the instructions for the lab. "As usual," he concluded, "I will be assigning your partners." He gave Castiel a nasty grin as he said it. He had a sinking feeling he knew where this was going.

 

"Castiel Shirley and Megan Masters." Of course it was. It wasn't fair. Meg had trusted him at least to be understanding, even if none of her other friends were. He let her down. That should have been the end of it. But he had to go ahead and grow up hot with a voice that sounded like sex, and damn if Meg didn't want him. He had betrayed her trust, and she still caught herself watching him from her preferred spot in the back of the room. She was slightly amazed that Lucky the Leprechaun hadn't forced them to work together before now, but it still sucked.  
She snatched her backpack from where she had dropped it next to her desk, and sauntered over to sit with her lab partner for the day. "Looks like it's you and me, Clarence" she drawled. He winced. Castiel hated that she insisted on calling him the wrong name (when she bothered to talk to him at all). He knew she knew who he was, and it stung that she acted like she didn't. Meg felt that she had a little bit of right to call him the wrong name all things considered. As soon as she finished speaking, she turned to look over the instructions, making it clear that he was not supposed to respond. Maybe if she was unfriendly enough Castiel would take the hint not to talk and she wouldn't have to spend the whole hour wondering how he managed to make "pass the beaker" sound sexy.

 

Cas tried not to cry out in frustration. It was just a lab, surely she could at least talk to him about the assignment. But, no such luck. Aside from her initial greeting (using that damn nickname), she hadn't said a word. And Balthazar thought he could just go and ask her to prom. He was pretty sure if he tried it she would either slap him or laugh in his face. Or both. If there was anyone who could pull off both without looking like they were having a complete breakdown, it was Meg. He absolutely was not going to try it. He valued his life far too much. Which, needless to say, is how he ended up trying to make small talk just to see if he couldn't break through the hostility starting with "You planning on going to prom?"

 

The question drew Meg up short. Prom? Why was he talking about prom? A sudden image flashed through her mind of Castiel in a tux asking her to dance. She fought the idea away. She wasn't going to let herself entertain the idea. Azazel (she wouldn't call him daddy in her head, she wouldn't. He couldn't control her thoughts. She wouldn't let him) would never allow her to go to a dance. She shuddered to think what he would do to her if she even suggested it. Besides, if Castiel knew what she was, what she did to keep her treatments, he wouldn't want to be within ten feet of her, let alone go to a dance. Besides, he hadn't actually asked her. He just asked in general. You could do that without implying that you were asking someone on a date right?  
"Why would I want to go to some flouncy overdone dance with shit music just to stand around in the realization that I have no friends and watch them crown the head bitch and douche-bag of our grade?" Castiel winced again. She almost felt a little bad, but it was all true. Snark was her defense mechanism of choice, and it's not like she'd even said anything mean.  
"I'd be your friend again. If you'd let me" He said quietly. For the second time in the same conversation something Cas had said drew he up short. She had always figured that she knew what he thought of her and behaved accordingly. But he really was willing to be around her after the way she had been treating him... No, No. He only thought he wanted to be friends again because he didn't know the whole truth. If he did... But he couldn't and they couldn't be friends either -  
And they were kissing. How did that happen? When? And wow, he was a good kisser. Damn it. "I'm still not going to prom with you." There. That should do it.  
"Why not?" and damn he was beautiful when he looked all hurt and confused. It wasn't _fair_.  
"Because you can't just _ask ___a girl to prom," she said primly, "You have to do something special to show her how much you want to go with her. And since I don't actually want to go, it would have to be extra special in my case." That should throw him off. Meg actually thought that the spectacle dudes made of themselves over asking their prom dates was ridiculous, but she couldn't picture quiet studious Castiel doing some flashy 'promposal'. He would have to back down, or he would make a total ass of himself. She hoped he didn't do the latter, but if he did she could use it as a reason not to go. It was a win-win for her. And sure enough, he looked a bit panicked.

"What am I supposed to do?" Cas found himself asking Balthazar on the bus home (Cars were senior privilege, and Balz was always trying to convince him to get one, but he didn't want to add to the air pollution by idling in the parking lot forever trying to get out, and the bus was going their way anyway. It didn't make sense to take a car). "There's no way I'm going to be able to ask her to prom in front of the whole school like that. I barely even managed it just talking to her. And what kind of grand gesture would I even do? Nothing I've seen done really seems like something Meg would actually like -"  
"Shut up for three seconds or so help me, I will punch you. I'm actually starting to regret pushing you into this." Cas shut his mouth sharply, and waited with obvious desperation. "So, she's kind of edgy, right? Smoke breaks between classes, has a minor criminal record?" Cas nods, slowly. "So maybe, you don't need the asking itself to be what people see and talk about. Maybe you need to do something _bad_..."  
A small smile spread across Castiel's face. "You know, Balz, I think you may be onto something there." There were certain perks to being best friends with the guy who dropped out of school after being caught breaking and entering. Bad, he could do. 


End file.
